Crisis on Earth X
by Fantasy Lover Kaylin
Summary: Hi! I am Kaylin and although I don't own any of the characters or the shows I love making up stories and therefore here I am! - Lena is apart of this and Maggie is still in the picture. Everyone else that was in the crossovers is also goign to be featured. I sincerely hope you guys like this. Since I'm going through finals I'll be busy but I'll try to update ASAP! Thx!
1. chapter 1

Lena is apart of Crisis on Earth X.

Lena had realized that it seemed very quiet in National City. Super girl hadn't been spotted or a few days. She's tried to call Kara and had gotten no answer. Alex had also disappeared without a trace. Weird...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on Earth X

Kara used her lasers to blast a Nazi through the side of the church.

"I hate Nazis!" She said with anger burning in her eyes.

"They always ruin everything." Mick said blasting a Nazi coming up behind Caitlyn/Killer Frost with his gun.

"Thanks." She said before turning around and finishing him off with a burst of ice straight through the heart. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Gotcha Nazi." Killer Frost said smiling with glee.

Suddenly a boom was heard throughout the place and a flying woman followed a river of falling bricks. She went directly after Kara who was distracted with Alex and Sara fighting off a group of Nazis firing guns. Taking out Kara with a blow to the chest she was able to drag her up and out the hole she had created.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara woke up on the roof of a building staring at a woman with powers very much like her own. Confused she got up and prepared to fight her way out of whatever this was.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She demanded.

The woman chuckled evily.

"Oh child. You can't even begin to understand what I have in store for you all."

Kara charged at her and was able to knock her off balance though she regained her sense quickly.

"You little!"

Somehow between the tithing they ended back at the church and Kara had managed to get a leg up on the woman by using her sonic clap which inadvertently brought down everyone in the vicinity. And once everyone recovered she then used all of what strength she had left to get a swift kick to the woman's gut which seemed to take her down for good. And it also knocked off her helmet. It was Kara. Or Nazi Kara. They all stared. The man with the arrows seemed pretty concerned (scared even) for her afterwards. He grabbed her and they all disappeared.

"What the hell?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lena decided to go to Kara's apartment and see if she was there.

She thought something strange was up because there's been reports of Nazis (or people in Nazi uniform) walking the streets of major cities around the world. It was all beginning to look suspicious. Especially with the absence of so many heroes.

She knocked on Kara's door and got no answer.

She stood on her toes and felt around the top of the door for the spare key she knew was on top.

Opening the door she saw that the apartment was dark and turning on the light it seemed no one had been there for days.

Weird, she thought.

She saw something on the otherwise clean and spotless counters and went to pick it up.

"You are cordially invited to the upcoming nuptials of Bartholomew Henry Barry Allen and Iris Ann Russell West!"

What's this? She thought? She saw the address and had a feeling this may be where everyone had disappeared to. She just had to figure out where they had all gone because that address didn't exactly exist on planet Earth. Unless... she picked up the phone and called Winn on her speed dial.

"Winn? I need a favor."


	2. Two

Hey guys! Thx so much for giving this a chance.

(Again, I don't own any of the characters or their respective shows. I just love creating stories.) I'm updating this quicker than usual because I have about five chapters done and I'm still going.

X

CRISISONEARTHXCRISISONEARTHXCRISISONEARTHXCRISISONEARTHXCRISISONEARTHXCRISISONEARTHXCRISISONEARTHXCRISISONEARTHX

After calling Winn she had her chauffeur speed to the DEO and jumped out as the car came to a screeching halt. She ran up the stairs to the lobby where Winn, Maggie and Hank were waiting for her.

"What exactly is going on?!" She asked once she'd caught her breath.

"Um... well... we think Alex and Kara might be on another Earth..." Winn stammered out.

"Wait what?! What exactly do you mean by on another Earth?! How could they be on another Earth?" Lena yelled at Winn.

"Well... we found out there are 53 different Earths, meaning 53 different universes, solar systems..." Winn started going on about things they could no longer understand.

"Well, I guess we've hidden this from you for long enough. I assume you have some sort of an idea of what's going on since you are here. Am I correct?" Hank asked.

"A little yes. But certainly not everything and I highly doubt anywhere near as much as you all." She replied back.

"Well I know Kara and Alex would have wanted to be here when we revealed this all to you but I guess there's no other way around it. Kara is Super Girl, Alex is an agent for a secret government organization that hunts down rogue aliens and supplies the governments of the world with ways to take them down."

"Yeah... pretty much guessed that when I saw the wedding invite was addressed to Kara and Alex with a photo of them dressed in their hero costumes along with many others. I even remember a weird spaceship thing in the background..." Lena replied deep in thought.

"Yeah there are many others out there but they are not on this specific Earth. So a yesterday we got a message from a woman named Sara Lance. She told us that they were in need of reinforcements and that they were on Earth X. Someone in the background was yelling something about Nazis and evil doppelgängers and something about worlds domination. We're planning on heading through a time rift to get to Earth X and rescue them."

"I'm coming with you." She had made up he remind right then and there and knew she wasn't going to just let them go and rescue her friends without her. She had to let Kara know how she felt and she knew this may be her last chance.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. You're not prepared for something like this and you might get hurt. We can't afford to have a liability while we're there." Hank replied.

"Oh just let her come. I mean, I'm coming to because you need me so why not let her join us? Isn't Maggie coming also? So I don't see why Lena should one be able." Winn said.

"Yeah!" Lena punched her fist up in the air.

"Alrighty everyone! Go home and pack your things and meet back here at 0500. We leave at dawn and if you're not her why then you're getting left! Okay GO!"

Everyone left the lobby and started off to their homes.

Lena went back to Kara's apartment and packed some things for her and Alex and then drove back up to her home ok the outskirts of National City and packed a back for herself. Setting her alarm for 3:30 she fell into bed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

She awoke to the shrill sound of the alarm and she jumped up and jumped in the shower.

Forty minutes later she was out the door with the packed bags and on her way back to the DEO.

Arriving outside she pulled up at the same time as Winn and they smiled in greeting and he grabbed one of her bags and started in.

As they arrived in the lobby they saw a giant blue swirl and agents jumping through it. They met Hank and Maggie at the opening and prepared to enter.

"So this is what we're using to get to the other Earth?"

"Yes. It's a time vortex and it's the only way for us to get to Earth X without someone from that Earth coming to get us themselves. Since our friends are a little busy with Nazis they can't come and get us. This was the only way we could get to them. Okay, everyone ready?!"

Murmurs were heard throughout the place and the four of them waited until the last person was through before they went through the vortex.

"Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary!" Hank told everyone.


	3. WHAT!

So I finally watched this weeks Supergirl and my feelings about this Lena and James thing are all over the place!

I seriously didn't see this one coming and would never have expected it to happen. I'm trying to imagine it but I just can't. Also- I totally ship Supercorp so that may be part of it but I just don't see Lena and James being a couple. I'm also still trying to figure out where Lucy went. There's so many things to consider with this new season.

Anyway, a new chapter will be uploaded by Saturday. As I said before I've already gotten a few done before I published this story so you can expect a new chapter every few days. Also, depending on how busy I am next week with exams the uploading process may slow a little but expect me back after Thursday because I'm officially done with school until January 11!!!


	4. Meanwhile

Meanwhile on Earth X.

Everything was in disarray. After the church was attacked everyone had gotten separated because there's been a second wave of Nazi related events.

Sara and Amaya has been locked in a basement of an office building after chasing down two Nazis through the buildings hallways. Oliver and Mick were currently still at the church bickering over what had happened as each blamed the other. Iris and Felicity has managed to escape when their significant others pushed them behind a pew hiding them from view of anyone wishing them harm. Kara and Alex were still fighting off a group of them while the rest were using the Wave-rider to shoot at any deserters their friends had not managed to catch. And all that was BEFORE everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Kara had been captured by Over-girl and her arrow shooting sidekick and knocked out and strapped down on a metal table with red lamps placed on her.

"Damn Nazis."

Since she had nothing better to do than lay strapped on the table she was trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament but no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't break the metal cuffs holding her down.

Unbeknownst to her and the others, the Legends has managed to get back to their ship and were already in the facility.

Zoom walked back into the room with his tray of surgery tools ready to go. At his side was Over-girl and Nazi Oliver.


	5. Three (12-20 12:20:27)

Chapter 3:

As they went through the portal they saw entrances to the different universes and time zones and even Supergirl and the Flash from some of the other universes.

"So what are we looking for exactly? I mean, there's gotta be something to let us know where we can find the others right?" Winn asked

"I believe they said when we find Earth 1 we'll be at the right one. And according to Cisco and Caitlin- other friends you'll meet later- we are on Earth 38 so we'll have to go back a few…"

"So how do you know all these people?" Lena asked Winn.

"Oh, it's a long story…."

When they landed on the ground on Earth 1 they were outside a strange looking ship.

"It's a timeship. I think it belongs to friends." Hank said.

"Which friends do we know that have timeships?"

All of a sudden the ship started to open and a blonde woman and a black woman came out down the landing. They stood staring at the group on the ground.

"They call us the Legends." The blonde said and she whipped out her swords just in case these people were not friends..

"Amaya, do you know what- woah! What's going on here? Who are these people?" An elderly man came out.

"We're not sure yet." The black woman replied to him. "Sara?."

"Nope. No idea." The blonde answered her inquisition. "Who are you people?!"

"We're friends of Kara Danvers and Barry Allen" Winn said. "We got a message from a Sara Lance. She said she and her friends were in trouble."

"You guys are the DEO? I was expecting something more… imposing… More powerful looking. The way Kara and Alex described you guys, it seemed you were warriors. But I guess that means something different on your planet." Sara said looking as if she were trying to figure them out.

"We are the protectors of Earth from rogue aliens. We fight alongside Supergirl." A DEO agent replied.

"Who are you exactly?" She asked.

"Sara…" Amaya said warning her not to get into it with these people.

"I'm just trying to figure out who they are."

"Alright, what's taking some long?! Guys?!" Jefferson yelled out to his teammates. "We're waiting to start the planning."

"Tell everyone that the reinforcements have arrived." Sara said.

More and more people started to file out the ship starting with a rugged man carrying a laser gun seemingly glaring with a threatening gaze at the new arrivals. Following him were two women and a man. One woman had a blue tint to her hair and her hands were blue as if she could spurt ice out of them at any moment. The other was a blonde and by the way she and the man were standing you could tell there was something going on between them and it was probably not so much good as tense. Following them were two young black men and another woman. They were followed by Cisco and Barry. The only two the people on the ground knew and they were happy to see familiar faces because it did not look like the others with them were feeling their presence. In fact, the first two women seemed ready to fight….

Finally out came Alex who was helping a limping Kara off the ship. She didn't look very good and looked like she should've been in the medbay instead of on her feet.

"Hey guys…" she said weakly.

"What's going on? We got the message. You said you were fighting Nazi doppelgängers? And that they wanted to take over all the worlds?" Lena asked.

"Yes… about that… We having some trouble trying to get rid of them because they have their own me. And their own Arrow and Legends and pretty much anyone who's here right now. It's basically a universe where the Nazis won the world and they're no longer satisfied with ruling one world and they want to rule them all." Kara said.

"Also, their Supergirl needs Kara's heart to stay alive. Something happened and unless Kara dies and they get her heart, their Supergirl will die. So they've been pursuing us for the past few days trying to get us to surrender Kara." Amaya chimed in.

"Also, Kara did something to her doppelgänger when they attacked us at the church and she had to be picked up off the floor and they immediately disappeared." Felicity said. "Were thinking whatever she did with the Sonic clap thingy may have caused her to get sicker."

"Yeah and they also have their own speedster so we're gonna need all the help we can can get. So we're really glad you're all here." Iris said.

"Yeah. Okay now let's get started!" Sara said.

"Okay we've got to get a clue on what everyone can do." Oliver said assessing the whole group.

"So we've got Team Flash!" Barry, Iris, Cisco and Caitlin waved their hands.

"Next up Team Arrow!" Oliver, Thea, John, and Felicity waved.

"Team Supergirl! And others." Kara, Alex, Winn, Hank, Lena and Maggie waved.

"Team Legends!" Sara, Ray, Mick, Jax, Martin, Nate, Amaya and Zari waved.

"I think that's everyone. Now let's see what we can do!" Sara said knives appearing out of nowhere.

Kara and Ray flew into the air, Martin and Jax combined into Firestorm. The others were ready to face off.

By the end of the day the only ones left standing were Kara, Sara, Amaya, Nate and Barry . Also Felicity, Iris, Winn and Lena but that was only because they were watching the action not participating. Unless placing bets on the others counted as participation...

"Wow. Imagine an evil version of Kara. This could be bad guys." Ray said as he lay on the ground groaning from the pain of being thrown from the air by Kara. "And Kara likes us. Imagine one who doesn't."

"We'll be fine. Just stay gotta practice a little more."

"I just wanna be able to kick some Nazi ass!" Mick said with a roughly waving his gun around and shooting the ground. "I want them to fry!"

"Soon Mick, soon. Put the animal away for awhile." Amaya said.


	6. Three

Chapter 3:

As the went through they saw entrances to the different universes and time zones and even Supergirl and the Flash from some of the other universes.

"So what are we looking for exactly? I mean, there's gotta be something to let us know where we can find the others right?" Winn asked

"I believe they said when we find Earth 1 we'll be at the right one. And according to Cisco and Caitlin- another friend you'll meet later- we are on Earth 38 so we'll have to go back a few…"

"So how do you know all these people?" Lena asked Winn.

"Oh, it's a long story…."

When they landed on the ground on Earth 1 they were outside a strange looking ship.

"It's a timeship. I think it belongs to friends." Hank said.

"Which friends do we know that have timeships?"

All of a sudden the ship started to open and a blonde woman and a black woman came out down the landing. They stood staring at the group on the ground.

"They call us the Legends." The blonde said and she whipped out her swords just in case these people were not friends..

"Amaya, do you know what- woah! What's going on here? Who are these people?" An elderly man came out.

"We're not sure yet." The black woman replied to him. "Sara?."

"Nope. No idea." The blonde answered her inquisition. "Who are you people?!"

"We're friends of Kara Danvers and Barry Allen" Winn said. "We got a message from a Sara Lance. She said she and her friends were in trouble."

"You guys are the DEO? I was expecting something more… imposing… More powerful looking. The way Kara and Alex described you guys, it seemed you were warriors. But I guess that means something different on your planet." Sara said looking as if she were trying to figure them out.

"We are the protectors of Earth from rogue aliens. We fight alongside Supergirl." A DEO agent replied.

"Who are you exactly?" She asked.

"Sara…" Amaya said warning her not to get into it with these people.

"I'm just trying to figure out who they are."

"Alright, what's taking some long?! Guys?!" Jefferson yelled out to his teammates. "We're waiting to start the planning."

"Tell everyone that the reinforcements have arrived." Sara said.

More and more people started to file out the ship starting with a rugged man carrying a laser gun seemingly glaring with a threatening gaze at the new arrivals. Following him were two women and a man. One woman had a blue tint to her hair and her hands were blue as if she could spurt ice out of them at any moment. The other was a blonde and by the way she and the man were standing you could tell there was something going on between them and it was probably not so much good as tense. Following them were two young black men and another woman. They were followed by Cisco and Barry. The only two the people on the ground knew and they were happy to see familiar faces because it did not look like the others with them were feeling their presence. In fact, the first two women seemed ready to fight….

Finally out came Alex who was helping a limping Kara off the ship. She didn't look very good and looked like she should've been in the medbay instead of on her feet.

"Hey guys…" she said weakly.

"What's going on? We got the message. You said you were fighting Nazi doppelgängers? And that they wanted to take over all the worlds?" Lena asked.

"Yes… about that… We having some trouble trying to get rid of them because they have their own me. And their own Arrow and Legends and pretty much anyone who's here right now. It's basically a universe where the Nazis won the world and they're no longer satisfied with ruling one world and they want to rule them all." Kara said.

"Also, their Supergirl needs Kara's heart to stay alive. Something happened and unless Kara dies and they get her heart, their Supergirl will die. So they've been pursuing us for the past few days trying to get us to surrender Kara." Amaya chimed in.

"Also, Kara did something to her doppelgänger when they attacked us at the church and she had to be picked up off the floor and they immediately disappeared." Felicity said. "Were thinking whatever she did with the Sonic clap thingy may have caused her to get sicker."

"Yeah and they also have their own speedster so we're gonna need all the help we can can get. So we're really glad you're all here." Iris said.

"Yeah. Okay now let's get started!" Sara said.

"Okay we've got to get a clue on what everyone can do." Oliver said assessing the whole group.

"So we've got Team Flash Speedster, Techs, Vibers and Killer Frost!" Barry, Iris, Cisco and Caitlin waved their hands.

"It's just Caitlin right now guys."

"Next up Team Arrow! Oliver, Thea


	7. 4

_**Hey guys I'm back!**_

 ** _Last we left them half our gang of heroes were traveling through space and time to get Earth X. The other half were locked in a deadly battle with Nazis from an Earth where the Germans won WW2. And that is where we begin today._**

Lena explored the ship with the group and when she saw Kara. She seemed saddened for some reason. She decided to talk to her alone without the prying eyes of the others.

"Hey Kara. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine but I could be better. You know? I have an army of Nazis coming for my head because they want my heart for evil me and I feel like I'm endangering everyone here."

"They're all just here to protect you. And this is not just your fight Kar. Nazis are the scum of the… Universes and never should've existed in the first place." Lena assured her friend.

"Yeah I know but still. I just feel kind of guilty. Hey, why did you come?"

Should she tell her the truth? She might not be ready for it. Hell, Lena isn't ready to tell Kara the truth yet. "Um… I wanted to make sure you were okay and even if I can't necessarily fight I can figure out where they may be and stuff like that you know?" she stammered hoping Kara didn't notice her reddened face.

She knew Lena wasn't telling her the whole truth but she put it off for the time being. They had more pressing matters at hand to focus to on.

"I'm gonna go find my room. Meet up later?" Lena asked.

"Sure!"

Once she found her room she dumped her suitcase on the bed and started putting her clothes into the drawers. 'Shoot! I forgot to give Kara and Alex their bags!' She mentally scolded herself for it.

"You know, when you like a girl you should let her know. It's the only way you'll get the answers you need.." She jumped at the voice. Turning around she she saw Sara standing at the entrance to her room. "But of course, I'm sure you're just friends. Right? Because friends send a whole flower shop to their other friends job I'm sure. Trust me on this." She smirked and walked out the room deciding to let Lena decide how she wanted to go about this whole thing.

The next few days were filled with training and the agents from the DEO realized that alot these "Legends" and heroes were actually criminals or didn't exist past 1942 or some just didn't exist at all. And some may or may not have been mayors or CEOs. That almost became a catastrophe when part of the DEO decided they'd investigate everyone aboard,

Those who had noticed this ignored it for a few days but eventually they had to say something because it was getting in the way of their preparations.

"Psst." Winn heard Lena's voice to his left. Turning he saw her with Kara and Felicity.

"Hey Winn. By any chance could you and Lena figure out what those people are doing? I keep hearing whispers from them but when anyone walks near them they stop."

"You do know you guys could just ask them what's going on? It's not that hard."

"Winn..." Kara said exasperated with the fact she was going to have to apparently spell it or for him. "I'm a little busy to stop and ask why they're disrupting our concentration and so is everyone else."

"Okay! Okay!" He walked over and proceeded to start up a conversation.

Five minutes later he came back and told them what he'd discovered.

"So they think none of us exist?" Sara asked.

"Well, I guess technically we don't. Different Earths you know." Cisco chimes in having overheard.

"Oh right... Well tell them to stop and focus."

Later that night after everyone had sat down and discussed everything they had moved onto deciding their plan to defeat the Nazis.

"When will we be able to start on figuring out what our plan is? I know my grandparents did NOT flee their home to escape Nazis only for their descendants to have to go through another war started by those inhumane monsters." Felicity had said, disdain evident in her voice. The rest had given her sympathetic looks.

"Well we can split up depending on what our strengths are and go that route."

"Well need to have the stronger people split into each group. Kara with one, Sara with another, Firestorm with another and the Martian here with another group and so on." Martin said.

"Also they're not expecting more people so we have an advantage with this."

Lena and Winn had been tasked with tracking the "Nazi Waverider" as the Legends called it. Gideon was being worked overtime and so far they'd had no luck but had sent Barry and Kara out to patrol the skies in hopes that they could find them. They'd also had no luck but had brought back news of devastation they were sure was caused by the doppelgängers.

"Hey guys! I think we've found them!" Lena shouted using the announcer. Everyone scrambled from their places in the ship to the deck to hear.

"Okay green eyes, where can we find these Nazi bitches? I haven't stabbed, punch or skewered anything for a few days. So I'm itchy to use these." Sara said while she whipped out her knives.

"Yeah, let's not do that…" Felicity chimed in pushing her knives down.

"Okay! Okay! What did you guys find?" Kara asked.

"We don't think they're even on this Earth or Earth X. At least not Kara's doppelgänger. We tracked her back to our Earth. 53 I've been told." Lena said.

"Great! Time to move! Everyone grab onto something and hang tight! Lena I'm gonna need that seat back." Sara shouted.

"Everyone ready?! Here we go!"

As the ship made its way back to Earth 52 everyone started to drift off the deck and go their separate ways.

Kara had managed to find Lena. She wanted to talk to her about some… things. She knew Lena wasn't telling her the whole truth when she came aboard the Waverider and she wanted her to know that she could tell her anything.

"Hey…"

Lena turned around from her game of Solitaire to see Kara standing in the doorway of the library. She turned off the screen and smiled at her.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"It's fine. I actually came to see how you were doing because when you came aboard I saw you weren't as happy. And that you seemed to be holding something back."

'Oh that's sweet' Lena thought. "I'm fine. I was just think about something." Like why did she decide to come to this Nazi infested planet? Sure, she DIDNT know it had Nazis until she got here but still.

When she didn't say anymore Kara called her name to get her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about why I decided to come. Didn't really expect to be chasing- being chased by Nazis. Didn't think I'd have to ever see one in real life."

"Oh yeah. I've been thinking about that too. I just wanted to get over my break up with Mon-El and have some fun but obviously that didn't go as planned." She chuckled staring at the floor.

"Yeah."

Suddenly there was a noise hear outside the rooms and yelling.

"Hey idiots! Sara wants everyone back on the deck. There's been a development!" They could hear Mick yell as he was walking through the halls. Time to go...

 **Thanks for reading. I had written this in between studying so it's a little rushed. Reviews are welcome. (And regarding Chapter five- does anyone know how to delete chapters?)**


End file.
